Timothy Max Roosevelt ii
Timothy Max Roosevelt (b. January 20, 1943), is a fictional character and the main antagonist since the death of his father. The Dictator of West Chawosauria, and North America. Timothy is the son of Timothy Max Roosevelt and the oldest son of Elizabeth Mary Alexandria, Timothy has 42 siblings, five children from one marriage. Timothy is engaged in an Interracial Marriage with Charlotte Alexander. Despite the irony with the Endogamy Amendment, which it's an amendment that would ban Interracial Marriages, he would try tobe neutral or divorce his wife by the time the amendment passes. Timothy Max Roosevelt ii was the dictator of North America and he murdered 60.1 Billion people and he had ruled from 1975 to his overthrow in 2015 and said he'll be back. Timothy ii went to Chawmania to recover power, but betrayed them in November 2015 and Timothy ii was the current successor of Timothy Max Roosevelt. Timothy Max Roosevelt ii has been raised under the basis of fascism and communism and stalinism and Timothy ii was a Vietnam War veteran and he came back home as national war hero and got the opportunity to become chancellor of North America and as he took power, Timothy ii has became president of the continent in 1980 and served four terms and was overthrown in June 1, 2015 because of his terrorism. Timothy ii was effected after his father died in 2011 and he was suppose to succeed his father, but the Chawallians feared that Timothy ii will be Way Worse than his Father, so a rebellion began to avoid Timothy ii's futuristic terrorism, Timothy ii was unable to succeed his father because of the beginning of the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement and he is one of the main opponent of the Chawallianic Wars and Timothy ii is believed Only by his own father, a gift to Timothy himself, an infant who would not do wrong, an infant who would have boundless freedom, an infant who will succeed Timothy. Timothy ii's mother had always encourage Timothy ii and Timothy ii was believed tobe the most greatest man in Chawosauria than Timothy. Early Life Birth and Childhood Timothy ii was born on January 20, 1943 in Canberra, Australia, born to Timothy and Elizabeth, Timothy ii was raised under the Chawallian Philosophy and was raised under his father's ideology, Timothy ii was raised by Anti-Christian Sentiment and racist and Antisemitic issues. Education and Early Career Timothy ii was educated at Lion Pride Academy and graduated in 1961, he graduated in the Imperial Chawallian Military Academy '''and '''Moscow State University from the Soviet Union in 1965, he served in the Red Army in the Soviet Union, with Soviet and Chawallian Allegiances, fought the Vietnam War. Military Service Timothy ii graduated two Military Academies and fought the War in Vietnam under his father's command but never under Leonid Brezhnev's command, Timothy ii was very ambitious in the war and killed so many American Soldiers, South Vietnamese Soldiers and South Korean Soldiers, he even killed and kidnapped Australian Soldiers who were Anti-Communist, Timothy ii kidnapped a Libertarian named Harry Batlin, his son, Jacob Batlin, was also in the war on the side of South Vietnam, but Timothy ii kidnapped his son, Joseph Batlin and threatened to blow his brains out if Jacob does not surrender his life to his son and father. Timothy ii celebrated the 1973 Defeat and Retreat of the United States in 1973 to 1975 and returned to his father with honor and became a National Hero. Dictatorship of the Socialist Republic of North America Timothy Max Roosevelt ii overtook North America and ruled the continent to it's dissolution, Timothy ii ruled the continent of North America and he took power as Chancellor and President of North America and he took power over the military power in Chawallianity in North America and Timothy Max Roosevelt gave Timothy ii a secret weapon, but it can't be given to Timothy unless he is ready, Timothy ii had a mission to succeed his father since 2009. Timothy Max Roosevelt ii had been fighting through the Chawallian People his father's succession and Timothy ii had been debating against the people, but Timothy ii was hurt when his father died, but he could not succeed his father because of the Chawallian People feared Timothy ii would be worse than his father, even though the people were facing an economic depression. Timothy was overthrown on June 1, 2015, as part of the Dissolution of North America and the rebels were winning the liberation. Rise of Power Timothy Max Roosevelt ii rose to power by his father after North America was conquered, however, the Continent was conquered by Timothy Max Roosevelt for his son, Timothy ii had been rewarded by his father, the Continent Chancellery, and became Chancellor of the Continent. Brutality over the Nation Timothy ii had became the most feared man in Chawallianic North America, the Continent itself suffered from terrible Human Rights Abuses and those who testify against Timothy ii, were executed under his father. Chawosaurian Revolution Timothy Max Roosevelt ii played an important role in the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement, on June 1, 2015, Timothy ii was overthrown out of power, Timothy ii wanted peace for a while, and when EPICE was signed, Timothy ii betrayed the rebels and seek revenge against the rebels for the death of his father's empire. Timothy felt guilty for supporting the Orthodox Tsardom after discovering that the OTKR was a Christian weapon, Timothy ii used his Atheism as a tool to oppose Christian Civil Rights. In the date of November 21, 2015, Timothy ii came out as Atheist and Timothy ii's religious rumors had ended. Timothy ii said he was an Atheist privately on June 21, 2015 and said it out loud in November 21, 2015, he would become the main opponent against Abooksigun Eluwilussit and he would meet Abooksigun in the New York Summit on November 22, 2015 and they talked about ordership over Chawosauria. Timothy Max Roosevelt ii '''and '''Abooksigun Eluwilussit are Chawosauria's two powerful successors of the most powerful rulers of two sides, they would fight over on who gets succeeding power over Chawosauria and who gets the Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Power. King-Emperor of the Continent Union (Western Chawosauria) Succession of Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt ii had been fighting to succeed his father's death in 2011, and took Timothy ii four years to accomplish that goal, Timothy ii was feared tobe worse than his father and lead to the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement in the first place on the same year, 2011.